


Kousek klidu

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Raijin Days, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jen tak pro upozornění: Shinra, Shizuo a Izaya bydlí na intru...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kousek klidu

**Author's Note:**

> Jen tak pro upozornění: Shinra, Shizuo a Izaya bydlí na intru...

Shizuo v trenkách s osuškou přes rameno a šamponem v ruce , vyšel ze svého pokoje na internátu a zamířil do koupelny.

Nejvíce problémoví studenti byli stále venku, takže měl dost času se umýt a přichystat se na večer v klidu, než se ukážou. Ať už úmyslně nebo ne, vždy se dostal do nějakého jejich sporu.

Shizuo nenáviděl svůj školní život. Nemohl se dočkat až nastane den jeho promoce.

Sotva Shizuo vstoupil do koupelny, zavřel dveře. Otevřené okno by mu ani nevadilo, přeci jen už začaly ty hřejivější dny, ale ve vzduchu cítil něco zvláštního, což se mu nelíbilo a proto okno zavřel.

Shizuo přistoupil k zadní sprše, do které vždy chodil. Na háček připevněný vedle si pověsil osušku, poté odtáhl závěs a překvapením strnul. Teď už věděl přesně co cítil.

V malém prostoru sprchy se v rohu krčil Izaya.

„Co tady sakra děláš?!“ zavrčel blonďák podrážděně.

„Shizu-chan…“ zamumlal Izaya překvapeně.

„Po druhé se tě ptát nebudu!“

„Co bych tady asi dělal?!“ odsekl Izaya.

„Vypadni, hodlám se umýt!“

„Máš tady málo sprch?! Jdi si jinam!“

Shizuovi na spánku vyskočila žíla. Chytil Izayu, zdvihl ho a vytáhl ze sprchy.

„Co to sakra-?!“ vyděsil se Izaya.

Shizuo ho bez jakéhokoliv zájmu odhodil na zem a poté si vlezl do sprchy.

Izaya sykl bolestí při dopadu. Chvíli trvalo, než vstal. Po celou dobu nespokojeně mrmlal, ale sklapl okamžitě, sotva se z chodby ozvaly výkřiky.

Shizuo se zamyšleně zamračil při pohledu na černovlasého spolužáka.

Izaya byl bledý. Tvářil se až vyděšeně, zatímco se rozhlížel.

„A co sprchy?Třeba se ten idiot schovává tam!“ ozval se čísi hlas z chodby.

Izaya sebou trhl a ohlédl se. Zaváhal, než se rozběhl k oknu. Ve stejnou chvíli ho ale Shizuo chytil za límec. Strhl ho zpět do sprchy a zatáhl za nimi závěs. Izaya zkřivil tvář bolestí, když narazil zády do kachlovité zdi. „Co to…?!“ Víc už neřekl, jelikož mu Shizuo zakryl ústa dlaní.

Do koupelny vpadla několikahlavá skupinka studentů.

„Je tady?!“

„Nevidím ho!“

„Určitě je někde zalezlý!“

Studenti se začali navzájem překřikovat.

Shizuo se zamračil. Zavřel oči při snaze se uklidnit.

„Kde by se tady asi schoval?“

„Třeba vyskočil oknem.“

„Když je zavřené?“

V Shizuovi to vřelo.

„Tohle byla jen ztráta času!“

„Ten bastard se nemůže schovávat věčně!“

"TAK DOST!" zařval Shizuo a vykoukl zpoza závěsu. "Už mě z vás bolí hlava! Běžte si své problémy řešit jinam!"

"H-Heiwajima..?!"

"ehm... Neviděl jsi teď někde Oriharu?"

"Víš, on nás naštval a zdrhnul a my ho teď..."

"Vypadněte! Na vaše problémy s Ním nejsem zvědavý!" odsekl Shizuo a opět zalezl. "Navíc, kdybych ho viděl, nejsem tady."

Studenti se souhlasy a omluvamy za rušení opustili koupelnu.

"Co jsi zase dělal?" Shizuo zněl o něco klidněji.

"No... Shizu-chan, to není tvůj problém." pokrčil rameny Izaya a přitom se vypotácel ze sprchy.

Shizuo překvapeně pozoroval kachlovitou stěnu, o kterou se opíral Izaya.

"Oi Fleo!" vyhrkl a odhrnul závěs. "Sakra..!" zavrčel, když uviděl Izayu ležet na zemi. Rychle k němu přiskočil. "Hey, Fleo..!"

Izaya tiše zaskučel. Chtěl se zvednout, ale nepovedlo se mu to.

Shizuo ho opatrně přetočil na bok. "Kurva.." sykl, když uviděl krev. Rychle se natáhl po Izayově telefonu.

_"Oh Shizuo, co pro..."_

"Shinro, nezdržuj a okamžitě přijď do koupelny!" řekl vážně Shizuo do telefonu.  "A vem si sebou něco čím zavřeš ránu!"

_"Cože?"_

"Hlavně si pohni!" vyštěkl Shizuo a ukončil hovor. Přitom přemýšlel nad tím co může udělat. Sanitka by to určitě nestihla, ale zavolat by ji nejspíš měl, přestože jde o...

"Co je to s tebou, Shizu-chan?" zeptal se Izaya.

"Huh?!"

"Proč to děláš?"

Shizuo se zamyšleně zamračil. "Měl jsem tě jim raději nechat?"

"Samozřejmě, že ne! Jen... nečekal jsem, že by jsi mě schovával a pak ještě zavolal pomoc..."

Shizuo se vyhnul jeho pohledu. "Nemáš zač." zavrčel.

Izaya se uchechtl. Hned na to sykl bolestí.

"Kde je ten zamilovaný idiot." zabručel Shizuo nespokojeně. Přitom se pokusil na Izayově ráně držet svůj ručník.

"Ale vážně, proč, Shizu-chan?"

"Protože jenom já tě můžu zabít." řekl Shizuo.

Izaya se mu chtěl dívat do očí, ale Shizuo zíral jen na ručník.

"a nemůžu tě zabít, pokud tě zraní někdo jiný. To bych tě jenom dorazil a to nechci. Proto ti nesmí nikdo jiný ublížit."

Izaya už mlčel. Sklouzl pohledem na strop a jen ho pozoroval. Vlastně ani nad ničím nepřemýšlel.

Po chvíli do koupelny vpadl Shinra. "Shizuo, jsi..! Proboha! Co jsi mu udělal?!" vyděsil se budoucí doktor.

"Sklapni a pomož mu!" odsekl Shizuo.

"Tohle není jeho práce." ozval se Izaya.

"Pravda, vypadal bys mnohem hůř." S těmi slovy si Shinra klekl na zem vedle Izayi.

"... Musíme mu sundat triko, Shizuo budeš mi asistovat."

Izaya sykl bolestí, když ho Shinra nadzvedl a s Shizuovou pomocí mu sundal triko.

"Co jsi sakra dělal?!"

"Nah~ Jako vždy..." Izaya nedopověděl, jelikož zatl zuby, aby potlačil výkřik.

"Já se omlouvám, ale nemám tady nic proti bolesti."

"Říkal jsem ti..!"

"Uklidni se, Shizuo!" vyhrkl Shinra. "Myslel jsem jen, že máš nějaké říznutí na rameni, tady od Izayi."

"Tsk!"

Shinra nadzvedl ručník. "Shizuo, zavolej sanitku... než přijedou, já obvážu ránu."

Shizuo rychle splnil požadavek.

"... Izayo, bude to bolet... Shizuo, sedni si mu za hlavu a drž mu ruce."

Shizuo váhavě poslechl. Chytil Izayu za paži a ten se na oplátku pevně chytil jeho paží.

Shinra si otevřel kufřík a dal se do práce. Pokusil se ránu vyčistit a teprve potom ji chtěl obvázat.

Izaya překvapeně a hlavně bolestí vykřikl. Prohnul se v zádech a pokusil se dostat pryč.

Shizuo ho přirazil zpět k podlaze.

"Shinro! Co to sakra je?!"

"Izayo, promiň. Musíš to vydržet... Nechceš přece do toho chytit infekci..."

"Neomlouvej se mu! Může si za to sám!" zavrčel Shizuo. Poté se sklonil a čelem zatlačil na Izayovu hruď, aby ho udržel. Udělal to také proto, aby neviděl co Shinra dělá.

Izaya opět vykřikl. Bolestí se mu draly do očí slzy. Začínající informátor se snažil dostat pryč, ale veškeré pokusi selhaly. Netušil co se děje, ale opravdu to bolelo.

"Izayo, tiše... Jestli někdo příjde, tak..."

"Shinro, sklapni!" vyštěkl Izaya. Kousl se do rtu při snaze potlačit další výkřik. Během chvíle si ho prokousl.

"Myslím, že máš něco v ráně..." ozval se Shinra.

"Pohni, Shinro." zavrčel Shizuo.

Izaya se prohnul v zádech. Naklonil hlavu a pokusil se otočit, ale Shizuo mu to nedovolil. Aniž by Shizuo postil jeho ruce, přetáhl ruce přes jeho hruď až ke krku zazatlačil na něj.

Izaya zaskučel. Předklonil se co jen mohl a zakousl se do první věci na kterou narazil. Bylo to Shizuovo zápěstí.

 

 

*-*

 

 

Izaya zůstal v nemocnici několik dní na pozorování. Proto si Shizuo myslel, že podobu těchto dnů, bude mít klid. Konečně se bude moct věnovat učivu, aniž by Flea pobýhal kolem.

Spletl se.

Každý den se našel hlouček lidí, kteří se ho pokusili zmlátit. Vždy to skončilo tak že všichni zůstali s kňučením ležet na zemi, ale přesto se našli další, kteří ho chtěli porazit.

Byli otravní, hluční a všude. Ani v pokoji se mu nedostalo odpočinku.

Shizuo opravdu nesnášel svůj školní život. Už se nemohl dočkat promoce.

 

Jako už po několikáté si Shizuo přejel prsty po zápěstí, kde ho kousl Izaya. I po tolika dnech šel otisk krásně vidět.

S tichým povzdechem zakryl kousanec dlaní a zavřel oči.

Do následujícího ticha v pokoji se ozvalo zaklepání.

Shizuo se zarazil. S nespokojeným zamračením se vytáhl do sedu, zatímco se díval na otevírající se dveře, ve kterých se objevil Izaya.

"Fleo..."

"Shizu-chan~" usmál se Izaya přátelsky.

Shizuův naštvaný pohled se nezměnil. "Vypadáš živě..."

"Ostatně díky tobě a Shinrovi."

Shizuo si odfrkl.

"Ale jdi, Shizu-chan. Máš být šťastný, že jsem se ti vrátil!"

Shizuo na to nic neřekl.

"Díky tobě a tvému včasnému zásahu teď můžu..."

"Proč jsi tady?" přerušil ho Shizuo.

"Huh? Oh jistě! Víš, Shinra mi řekl, že bych ti měl poděkovat za záchranu." začal Izaya.

"Ne, díky. Tvoje děkovné dary nepotřebuji." zavrčel Shizuo. Už kolikrát mu Izaya dal k narozeninám či k jiné příležitosti 'dárek' díky kterému skončil Shizuo v nemocnici.

"Bohužel ne. Obvyklí dárek to nubude. Dotachin mě poprosil, abych ti dal pokoj, s tím, že potřebuješ klid. Pokoj ti nedám, ale poslouchám Dotachina, takže ti dám ten tvůj milovaný klid."

Shizuo pozvedl obočí.

Izaya k němu natáhl ruku, ve které měl klíč.

"Co to-?"

"Vem si to a pojď."

 

 

*-*

 

 

"Pravidlo jedna, až sem půjdeš, neměl by tě nikdo vidět. Pravidlo dvě, snaž se tady nahoře nedělat hluk. Pravidlo tři, pokud nechceš skočit, což by bylo milé, nechoď ke kraji, jinak tě něko uvidí." Izaya mluvil vážně, bez svého protivného úsměvu. "Všechna pravidla vedou k tomu, že by nám na to jinak přišli a zbavili by nás toho."

Shizuo přikývl, zatímco ho následoval po schodech nahoru.

Dveře dole na schodišti za sebou nechali zamčené. Když byli na konci schodiště, chtěl Shizuo podat Izayovi klíč, aby odemkl, ale on vytáhl druhý.

Izaya zaznamenal jeho výraz. "My oba máme duplikáty. Originál vysí u hlavního vychovatele v kanceláři. Můžu tě ujistit, že nikdo jiný klíč nemá."

Shizuo opět přikývl.

Izaya odemkl dveře a vstoupil na střechu internátní budovy s Shizuou v patách.

"Dotachin to určitě myslel jinak, ale za tohle budeš mnohem vděčnější, že?"

Shizuo se přestal rozhlížet a pohlédl na Izayu.

"Ale no tak, Shizu-chan. Úsměv! Dávám ti klíč k místu, kde tě nikdo nebude rušit!" Izaya nespokojeně našpulil rty. "Mohl by jsi alespoň předstírat radost."

"Takže sem nikdo nechodí?"

"Ne. Krom mé úžasné maličkosti, když potřebuji přemýšlet."

Shizuo pokýval hlavou. "... Pojď sem."

"Huh? Aww Shizu-chan, chceš mi poděkovat? Nepotřebuji to, ale slyšet ze tvých úst _'Jsem ti neskonale vděčný, můj nejdražší Izayo.'_ by bylo hezké." ušklíbl se Izaya.

Shizuo s lehkým úsměvem spolkl nadávky a přistoupil k Izayovi. Bez sebemenšího zaváhání mu nadzvedl triko.

"Hya~! Co to děláš?!" vyjekl Izaya.

"Jen se dívám." řekl nezaujatě Shizuo. Přitom pozoroval obvaz kolem Izayova pasu. "... Takže už jsi v pořádku?"

"Jistě že! Jinak by mě nepustili z nemocnice!" odsekl Izaya a odstrčil od sebe blonďáka. Hned na to si začal upravovat triko.

"Ale jinak ano. Chci ti poděkovat." prohodil Shizuo.

Izaya se pousmál. "můj nejdražší Izayo~"

"To raději zemřu." řekl se stejným úsměvem Shizuo.

"Aww to by bylo milé!"

 

*-*

 

Shizuo změnil názor. Školní život není až tak špatný. Teď když už ho nikdo neotravuje...

"Shizu-chan~!"

Ale promoce by už mohli být.

Shizuo zvedl hlavu od učebnice a pohlédl na Izayu, který vstoupil do třídy. 

"Od toho co jsi zalezlej tam nahoře s tebou není žádná zábava." řekl nespokojeně Izaya. "Vůbec jsem ti to neměl dávat."

"Huh?!"

"Pojď si hrát. Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo sklopil pohled zpět ke knize.

Izaya se vyhoupl nahoru a posadil se do tureckého sedu na Shizuovu lavici.

"Na tohle nemám náladu." řekl konečně Shizuo.

"Ty nemáš náladu nikdy." zabručel Izaya. Po chvíli ticha vytáhl z kapsy nůž. Aniž by ho otevřel, začal s ním dloubat Shizuu do hlavy.

"Fleo..!" zavrčel Shizuo. Dál se nedostal, jelikož se zjevil Kadota.

"Tady jste!"

"Pojďte, musíme se přemístit do vedlejší budovy." přidal se Shinra.

Izaya schoval nůž a seskočil z lavice. Poté v tichosti následoval Shizuu.

"Takže se váš vztah nakonec zlepšil? To učitele potěší.." prohodil Kyohei.

"Nah, jen jsem uposlechl tvoje přání." zabručel nespokojeně Izaya.

Shizuo náhle chytil Izayu kolem ramen a strhl ho k sobě, zatímco mu volnou rukou začal cuchat vlasy.

"Hya~! Co to-?!"

"Shizuo!" vyděsil se Shinra ve stejnou chvíli. I Kadota vypadal překvapeně.

"Klidně se můžeme vrátit k původním zvykům." ušklíbl se Shizuo.

Izayovi se náhle v ruce objevil nůž. Začal s ním útočit na Shizuu, aby ho pustil, ale ani tentokrát nevytáhl ostrou čepel.

Shizuu to donutilo ho nakonec pustit. Hned na to ale chytil Izayu v podpaží a zvedl ho do vzduchu.

"Co to sakra..?! Nech toho, Shizu-chan! Tohle není sranda!" vyhrkl Izaya. I přes ty slova se trochu usmíval.

"Shizuo, nech ho. Už tak jdeme pozdě." ozval se konečně Kadota.

Shizuo následoval své dva spolužáky, kteří neměli daleko ke smíchu, aniž by pustil Izayu, který stále kopal nohama ve vzduchu.

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan! Dotachin něco řekl! Poslechni ho!"

 

*-*

 

 

Shizuo vstoupil na střechu. Automaticky za sebou zamkl, než si obešel malou betonovou stavbu, aby se usadil na místo, kde sedával vždy.

K jeho překvapení tam ležel schoulený Izaya. Stále ještě začínající informátor spokojeně spal.

Shizuo zaváhal, než se posadil. Dával se pozor, aby společníka neprobudil.

 

O necelých deset minut klidného čtení později se Izaya s nespokojeným kňučením začal vrtět. Dvakrát sebou nečekaně trhnul.

Shizuo ho chvíli pozoroval, než natáhl ruku a prohrábl Izayovi vlasy.

V první chvíli se i bál, že ho probudí, ale Izaya pokračoval ve spánku už o něco klidněji.

Shizuo se pousmál. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se vrátil ke čtení.

 

 

Yep, školní život není až tak špatný. Má své přátelé a místo klidu, který sdílí pouze s Izayou.

Jeho společnost už nebyla vlezlá... vlastně byla často uklidňující a to Shizuo potřeboval.

Klid, než nastanou promoce.


End file.
